Stuck on you
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Wrote another RPS  Real people/person slash  with Hutch Dano and Adam Hicks, inspired after real life events obvs. though what's been written never happened... at least not that i know of. Don't like don't read


[Author's Note: Thank you everyone that reviews and favs, it means so much!. Let me know what you think about this cause then i may start to write some more Hicks/Dano slash lol. Hope you like!]

Deep in though, Hutch couldn't stop thinking about it. It made him feel sick in a way, knowing everything was really almost over by now. It felt like yesterday when they got back, back to seeing _him_ everyday like last year, something he had started to love. He hated mornings but that was the drive that made him get up fast, aside from loving what he does.

Sometimes was harder, specially when he had those periods of time where he was feeling really low and it was all because of _him_ too. Other mornings he just didn't want to get up and stay all day in bed, with _that_ body… _his_ body lying next to him, arms and legs tangled up. He would even make sure sometimes to set the alarm off 30 minutes earlier so he would get to cuddle and enjoy some more warm body heat with _him_ knowing he had time unlike those mornings where he woke up and already had to be on his feet, his body feeling cold and instantly craving him again.

So those 30 minutes was a small time to be a little more aware of what was happening and preparation to leave _his_ side and his comfy bed.

"What's up?" Avoice asked next to Hutch, a little too close. Bringing him back to reality and out of his thoughs.

"Nothing" Hutch mumbled and a few seconds later tearing his eyes away from that small gum stuck in the pavement he had found so interesting, at the same time, he was never really looking. Looking up into Adam's eyes with his two piercing blue diamonds.

"Sure?. Doesn't look like it" Adam said again holding his gaze, he knew by now when something was up and he could read him like a book.

"In the end you know what's up. I'm sad and you know it. It's all over today" Hutch said a little bit stressed, looking back at the floor. He hated to deal with these things, these feelings and situations. He tried to make the best out of it but as much as he tried he couldn't help the good memories, wich were almost all, were deep into his heart already, he just hated moments of realization where he had to accept the fact everything was over.

"I know… and I knew it was that in a way" Adam replied, biting his lip, now looking at Hutch's profile… _something so perfect_.

"If you knew then why did you ask?" Hutch asked again calmly, looking back at him.

"I was just checking, you hadn't said anything but i guess i still knew it was comming from there. Although, you forget i know you a little too well by now" Adam said softly and smirking at him after the last sentence.

"Please don't start…" Hutch said looking away trying not to smile at this, somehow it did make him smile but inside he didn't want to talk about it. Not even mentioning after all these time they've been _that_ close they still weren't anything. Nothing. Everything and nothing all at the same time.

"I feel the same, you know?. It sucks… but it won't end, not for us, not for me at least" Adam said in a serious tone, getting a bit closer to Hutch in the couch they were sitting on set.

"That's not true and you know it. It won't take long until you forget about me… again" Hutch said this and looked at him with hurt in his eyes, Adam saw this and for a moment he was lost for words and Hutch turned to look away again.

"What?... Oh come on Hutch, we've talked about this!" Adam said, his voice a bit more louder this time but not so much.

"I know but, you didn't even call, Adam!. No e-mail, not even a single text. I had to be the one always calling or texting otherwise we would have been two strangers back on set all over again." Hutch said raising his voice just like Adam.

"And i told you i was sorry, i was busy ok?. You know that!. I couldn't even… I was like stucked in a way. I… I don't want to talk about this anymore cause you know i regret it" Adam said looking away. He couldn't get mad at Hutch, after all he was right but Adam was never the kind to keep contact with people, not on purpose but he sometimes was too caught up in his own world too… that world involving Hutch as well, missing him. At the same time, he couldn't even remember to call his mom.

"I just don't get it" Hutch said then sighed.

"What?" Adam asked not knowing what he meant.

"Just forget all about it. I've just been emotional lately… really, i'm sorry ok?. I guess we'll see if we can meet up someday" Hutch said as he stood up and flashed a small smile, trying to make as if nothing ever happened, no doubt and no hurt but Adam could see it in his eyes. Even if he was an actor, he still couldn't bring his skills into real life or… maybe he could but not in this conversation right now.

"No, hold on" Adam said walking after him. Hutch stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. "I, this is hard, i don't know what to say. This whole situation sucks and i never knew all of this would affect you so much. At least you never showed it at all most of the time" Adam finished.

"And?. You want me to be real right now?. Ok, fine. I guess i'm in love with you, Adam!. Yeah and i can't help to feel like this, like a piece of crap… not only cause i could never really had you, you were never mine but because i made you my priority when in the end i think i wasn't even an option to you. that's how it feels like, and it sucked even more knowing you were leaving it up with other people and enjoying yourself with your new 'thing' going on that you totally forgot about everything else, including me.

You were right too, i was jelous of them… jelous of those girls too, you spent everyday with them pretending to be best friends when you just met them but you know what?. I blame myself for it at the end of the day, it's been nothing but my fault because i let myself fall deeper for you and now i can't get out" Hutch ranted, all his feelings for the past few months comming to surface again and out of his mouth. Things he had felt but never said, things that were forgotten after the third day back on set when it felt like nothing wrong had ever happened and they remined the same.

Adam was stunned, he knew what a rant comming from Hutch was like but htey always struck hard, he was a guy that always kept his cool and was nice so if he word vomited all this then it meant he was really messed up inside.

He wasn't that surprised when Hutch confessed he loved him, he realized he had done so a while ago already, with actions. Words were never needed sometimes but it felt good and weird at the same time to actually hear it.

"Who said you never really had me?" Adam said completly serious after everything sank in and Hutch stopped in his tracks, he had only taken two steps.

"Who said you were just an option?. Or not even one?." Adam kept going as he walked slowly towards Hutch and around him until they came face to face.

"Who said I ever got out?. And who said I never loved you back?" Adam said, staring deep into Hutch's eyes who didn't seem how to react to this... confessions. His heart was swelling and he could feel the burning comming to his eyes inbetween the confusion but he mentally tried not to let them come out.

Adam reached his hand towards Hutch's, looking down at it and slowly grabbing his pink between his thumb and index finger, pulling at it slightly. Hutch subconciously took this as a sign to get closer and he was right, their faces inches apart.

Adam put his hand delicately on his left cheek, the tip of his fingers brushing Hutch's hair.

"I never forgot about you. Never have and never will… you have me wrapped around your finger, i'm sorry you never knew" Adam whispered, his lips just a few inches away from Hutch's and he didn't waste any time, leaning forward just a tiny bit and kissing them, he had just kissed them the day before yesterday and still felt like an eternity ago, this time the kiss felt completly different to all others. It was a soft but firm press of lips… _those lips that he missed_.

They both pulled away slightly, their foreheads pressed together and Adam leant in again for another peck.

"Are you serious this time?" Hutch whispered, his eyes still closed but Adam had his opened, smiling a little at this sweetness.

"I was always serious, from the very start. You're the only one, the rest was just work commitment. It's going to be us, always. No matter what. You're mine… and, not like i never was but know that i'm stucked on you now. We're both stucked and trust me, i don't wanna get out" Adam whispered and Hutch opened his eyes, looking into Adam's and knowing this was the real deal, this was true and he saw it in his eyes.

"Then let's not get out." Hutch whispered back and they both smiled toothily now.

"I won't… now, let's see who gets you out of my bed" Adam said pulling away from their embrace only to embrace Hutch again and pull him up, both his legs around his waist .

"No, wait… we have another scene to shoot coming up!" Hutch said laughing loudly.

"Ok fine but… don't refuse to a quicky. You never did, don't start now, though you still won't leave my bed tonight and tomorrow and so…" Adam said and chuckled at Hutch's laughing outburst as they walked away. Adam carrying Hutch to his trailer, no one around theme except them.

"Wait, you're forgetting something" stepping into the trailer Hutch said, doing some hand signs to Adam to give him a clue who seemed lost. "The three words?" Hutch whispered.

"Oh!... is it really necessary?. After all I said?" Adam asked.

"I guess…"

"Ok, I love you" Adam said smiling.

"Ok, i love you too" Hutch said and smiled back with a shiny million dollar smile wich made Adam smile back. Walking toward shima nd kissing him.

"Ok, this has to go…" He started as he pulled Hutch's shirt over his head.

Giggling and kissing.

Who'd had known…


End file.
